What Hurts the Most
by Feline-sisters21
Summary: A side Story that has been in my head for some time. Don't own the song. Or Characters. Except the OC's anyway hope you like. oneshot. implied Yaoi


_This is a separate side story that I felt I had to do so hope you like. Here we go._

Sun Ce had made a mistake in his life he felt. One is falling in love with more then one person. Originally when he found out about Da it was not so bad she was not bad but that was not the problem. He loved her as a brother would and that is no love for a lasting relationship with a girl. Then he met Tenko his future wife and mother to his daughter. Sun Tai was an amazing child. She was energetic. So much like him his wife said she was his mini female copy.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
_

He fell for the girl his long time friend had married and had a child with. That was the problem this girl already had problems. Her father and she had a daughter that was invalid. Zhao Chai he definitely loved the little girl. She was a good girl. Chai's mother however was his current problem. He loved her more then he should and some already new it. He loved her more then a brother a friend or a lord should. She was beautiful and a loving mother. Now look at him.

_  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
_

He looked out the window. Long ago both had died but not before leaving a couple of pieces behind to forever remind him of what he had. His wife from Zhao Yun the birth father of the little Chai. His wife begged for it because of what had happened while captured in the Shu Nation. Chi Tai died in a huge ambush from Wei. She didn't die without a fight but still died. She was sad and felt alone. Sun Tai his actual valid child and one that he could never claim. His son.

_  
It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  
_

He one night was drunk and it was after a long fight. He had long since given up on hiding his love for the girl. They made passionate love. Zhou Yu couldn't come to the fight. He said the words in a drunken stupor but it didn't matter he could never have the girl he loved. He had not known that night he gave her his unborn son. But shortly after when she had figured it out she left. Went into hiding and was never seen from again and no one to his knowledge at that time knew where she was. He found out later Chai and Ti did as had the Nanman Queen. Zhu Rong had found where she was and had been there when his son was born. He was torn.

_  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

He had loved her so much and now could never tell her. He had seen his son when the boy was no older then three or five. Chai had helped raise the boy considering now she was a mother herself. Gan Ning had given her a child and Lu Xun had as well. Zhou Ti was now old enough to start looking for a bride. He would forever regret his mistake but he would do the right thing. He had decided to help out the servant that had been the adopted mother of his son. Any who looked at the boy knew the father of the boy. He had sent money to the family and offered a home near him that way he could at least be near his son.

_  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

Now he would forever be alone in the world. His best friend and him had decided that the life they lived would be full and they would give as much as they wanted. He would never turn his back on his servants again. Especially now that one that was caring for his son when he could not. But now at least there was one love he would never mess up and that was the one for his best friend. Zhou Yu was his love for the longest time and that was a love he had yet to have die or leave him forever. He would do all he could to never lose his best friend for ever.

_  
Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh..._

He watched as the sun set and the boy that was his son laughing with the other children in the palace. His son was the last of three children of Chi Tai. Now he would forever be able to watch the boy even if it was from a distance. Shang had asked about the boy and he said yes but she could not tell the council or anyone for that matter for he wanted Lady Chi Tai's honor left intact as much as possible.

He was leaning on the window crying and missing two of his loves and watching their remaining gifts. Sun Tai and Sun Don his son and daughter would one day know the truth of their parents and that day would be a sad day when they all realized how much they had truly hurt the two women. He knew how much it hurt right now.


End file.
